Monster of Ember Island
by HaretaSora
Summary: Ty Lee didn't know what she expected to find in the supposed haunted shrine on Ember Island. They told her of vicious monster that would kill her without a second glance or some killer spirit. Instead she found a boy her age chained in it. Though at the time she didn't she know but by finding him she had changed the course of the world. Naruto/Ty Lee/Toph/Yandere!Azula. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Ty Lee didn't know what she expected to find in the supposed 'haunted shrine' on Ember Island. Some told her to expect a vicious monster that would kill her without a second glance or some killer spirit. Only instead she found a boy her age chained in it. Though at the time she didn't she know but by finding him she had changed the course of the world.

Naruto/Ty Lee/Toph/Yandere! Azula

Adopted from XXX-Rated.

Rated M for mature subjects and whatnot

 **Monster of Ember Island**

 **Chapter 1**

A frown formed on the face of a girl as she walked through the moderately familiar island that she had spent a vacation or two relaxing on growing up. She had her light brown hair in a French braid, her outfit consisting of a slightly baggy pink top and pants that showed off her full stomach and slightly hid her chest, as ever since it became a high D almost DD cup she had started feeling a bit more self-conscious about it and the stares it garnered.

Her name was Ty Lee, daughter of a Fire Nation noble, who had thought that when one of her best friends Azula had shown up at her circus things would start getting exciting. Only now she and Mai were off alone while Azula took care of something more military related.

"Come on Mai, stop being so gloomy and help me find something to do while Azula is off being busy" she whined as she flipped over to her hands to walk on, as being a circus performer had allowed her to gain immense balance and flexibility.

"I don't care Ty Lee I just want to get back to the inn" her gloomy black haired friend said before she sent a glare towards her with a slight sigh after seeing the pout on her friend's face.

"If you want something to do how about I show you pretty girls to the haunted cave of Ember Island?" a boy they figured to be a local said as he leaned against a nearby house.

"Ooo haunted cave!? That sounds so cool!" Ty Lee said excitedly while Mai rolled her eyes.

"We're fine" Mai quickly replied with a glare before Ty Lee whined.

"But Mai~! It could be something cool! You are all about spooky and gloomy stuff and a haunted cave is totally your thing!" she said as Mai held in a groan as she couldn't resist the intrigue of a haunted area since, with the existence of spirits, it was a possibility that they could be legitimately haunted.

"Whatever…but," Mai said, turning towards the boy, grabbing him by the collar as she pulled out one of her daggers and held it to his neck "if you try anything fresh I won't hesitate. Got it?" she asked before the boy grew as pale as snow and quickly nodded in fear.

"So what is this haunted cave about? Is the spirit dangerous?" Ty Lee asked while they followed the boy out of the town and into the small forest outside of it.

"Well apparently deep inside the cave is some temple that holds this boy" the boy said as Mai raised an eyebrow with a frown.

"Apparently? Are you not sure or something?" Mai asked while the boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well the cave has been caved in for a long time, we hear a voice occasionally speak inside and it does yell at us whenever we shoot our firebending through the bits of rock we can see through" he said as Mai groaned and Ty Lee gasped.

"You firebend at this poor boy who is trapped in the cave?! Why haven't you tried helping him?" Ty Lee asked in shock as the thought of basically prodding someone trapped in a cage with a hot stick, human or spirit, was just plain cruel.

"I-It's not our fault, the guy has to be some kind of monster if he's trapped in there or something" he said, cowering a bit under Mai's cold glare.

"Just show us where the cave is and I might not have Ty Lee leave you paralyzed on the ground" Mai said before the boy quickly nodded and continued to guide them, cursing in his mind how tourists were always trouble.

"H-Here, the temple is in there but you can't get too far in, the rocks make it so you'd have to be made of rubber or something to actually get through" he said while Mai just jerked her thumb behind her, telling him to leave, which he quickly did without a second's hesitation.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" Ty Lee called out into the hole in the rubble as she could barely see what she figured to be the front steps of the temple through it.

"Just leave me alone! How many times do I have to tell you all! And I swear if you launch fire at me again I will launch it back!" a boy's voice yelled, echoing through the cave before Ty Lee frowned.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Are you okay? How long have you been trapped?" Ty Lee asked while Mai frowned and rose an eyebrow.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone! Why does no one get that concept!" the boy yelled annoyed before Mai pulled Ty Lee away from the opening.

"Ty Lee this doesn't concern us. If you want to help him just tell the authorities and they'll handle getting him out of there" Mai said as she wasn't sure why her friend was worrying about some random boy in a cave.

"No! I can't just leave knowing he's in there. Plus I doubt only some kids our age know about it which means others know but no one does anything" Ty Lee said with a frown before she moved back towards the opening and, much to Mai's shock, started to crawl through it.

"Ty Lee! What are you doing!?" Mai asked as she grabbed her friend's ankle before she entirely made her way through the opening.

"Let go Mai! I'm going to try and help him! Can you honestly just stand there knowing some kid has been trapped in a cave for who knows how long and not help him?" she asked before Mai frowned and let out a long groan.

"Fine! But I am going to get Azula as maybe she can help or something" Mai said before letting go of Ty Lee's ankle. "Though be careful! I don't want you getting crushed in a cave in" she added before Ty Lee continued crawling through.

"Got it! I'll be careful" Ty Lee said as she was glad she was just the right size to squeeze through the opening, despite it being a bit of a tight squeeze with her chest. She smiled as she reached the end of it, using her flexibility to pull herself out of the opening and hand-standing and flipping slowly to return to her feet.

"See Mai! I'm all good!" she yelled through before immediately wishing she hadn't.

It seemed the vibration from yelling caused the rock wall to shift ever so slightly. The vibrations seemed just enough for some rocks to come loose and completely close off the opening.

"Mai! Can you still hear me!?" she yelled through the door, hoping either her friend could hear her as that meant there could possibly be airflow. If not then she hoped her friend had went to go get Azula.

"No but I can. Did you seriously get in here and then immediately get trapped?" the boy said as she turned around and started to walk towards the temple.

The temple itself was run down with various holes in the roof, which was expected with it being trapped in a cave in. It didn't look like anything like the Capital Temple she had seen a few times as it was much, much smaller and had an odd red archway in front of it.

( **AN** : Imagine a Shinto temple basically)

"M-Maybe. Please tell me you know of some like back way out or hidden tunnels or something" she said as she carefully made her way through the front door. She frowned as she heard the sound a chain jangling before a figure walked into the front room and was rendered speechless.

The boy looked easily her age with natural tan skin and blonde hair that spiked out in every direction with two bangs framing his face as she swore was the color of gold and even brightened up the dark room. As he stared at her his dazzling blue eyes looked at her in curiosity before she noticed the three strange whisker marks on each cheek.

She continued to look him over, noticing he only a pair of ragged, but clean, red pants and a pair of wooden sandals. That and his figure was amazing, his abs were a nice six pack and he had the muscles and physic of a swimmer or runner.

It took her a while, his abs being a large distraction, to notice the odd tattoo over his stomach. The tattoo was an odd spiral with four scribbly looking spikes above it pointing up and four below pointing down.

( **AN** : Eight Trigram Seal)

His aura was beautiful as well, a stunning orange-ish gold that blazed around him. The only odd thing about it was the ball of dark red on his stomach where his tattoo was located.

She was snapped out of her daze from staring at his muscles, while looking at his aura, before he snapped his fingers at her to get her attention. As she broke her eyes away from his muscles she noticed the iron manacle around his wrist that had a chain attached to it which led back towards the room he came from.

"Are you done staring cause I said I'm not sure about an exit sine I'm chained up I can't really explore" he said as he pointed to the manacle, jingling it with a groan before he tried to walk closer only for the chain to reach its length and him almost fall backwards.

"Oh my goodness! Why are you chained here! Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed the manacle was tight on him, showing he had possibly been wearing it for a while and he grew too big for it.

"I'm fine but you really shouldn't have come in here especially since you are trapped here as well and I can't really help you since I'm stuck" he said as he started to walk back into the other room while she followed.

"But you're chained up in here. Why didn't you call for help or, uh, firebend! You said something about launching fire back if that kid shot it at you so why haven't you melted the chain or something?" she asked as they entered what looked like to be the room he spent most time it.

She quickly noticed the makeshift table make out of a hunk of rock, a set of cups, a tea set, some bedding and what looked like to be a bucket that collected water that dripped from the exposed cave ceiling above them. It was also in this room that she could see the end of the chain, it being embedded in the middle of some mini shrine in the very back of the room.

"I can't melt the chain. The damn monks, however they did it, made it so it can't be melted. Not even the shrine or the rock the chain is connected to can be melted" he said as he pointed his palm towards the chain before a torrent of white flames shot out of it and onto the chain.

She, even though she was on the opposite side of the room, could feel the heat from the white flames and she also noticed how he didn't do any stances like Azula had to do.

As the flames died down she frowned at the sight of the still intact and not even reddened chains. "See? Don't you think I tried it the first time I was chained up as a kid?" he asked before he flinched at the slip of the tongue.

"Since a kid! I'm so sorry for you!" Ty Lee yelled as she tried to leap forward to hug him, tears in her eyes from hearing he's been here for so long only for him to hold her at arm's length with his hand on her forehead.

"Don't be sorry for me I'm fine here. I get by eating the lizards that scurry in here and drinking the water I purify by boiling. The only thing I want is for people to leave me alone and stop shooting fire at my home as putting it out when I can only barely reach the front door is really difficult. If I can't leave I at least don't want my home being burnt" he said with a sigh before she moved back from his hand.

"Then please tell me what I can do to help you at least. Maybe I can help find a way to get it off of you" she said as he groaned and sat down at his makeshift table.

"If you really want to help or something how about you try and find a way out of here for yourself or something. Also check out the other rooms as maybe there is some stuff that can be useful" he said as she nodded and gave a little salute before she was about to run off only to stop and turn around with a smile.

"My name's Ty Lee by the way, it's nice to meet you" she said as the man smiled slightly nervously and nodded

"Naruto, nice to meet you" he said as she smiled softly and nodded before she walked off to explore the temple more than he could.

The other rooms of the temple were just as worn down as Naruto's living quarters if not worse. Her flexibility and acrobatics came in handle with entering parts of rooms as parts of hallways and halves of some rooms were moderately blocked by rocks.

She couldn't find anything of use as mostly everything was either destroyed or ruined by water. She couldn't even find another way out as rocks blocked everything outside the temple.

It wasn't until she entered the last room in the very back of the temple did she see something possibly interesting. The item was a white fire in the middle of an empty room and the closer she got she could see what looked like a book, still intact inside the flames which thoroughly confused her.

She knew she had to be careful, as the flames felt nearly as hot as Naruto's, before she used some fire tongs she had seen in the main room to pick the book out of the fire. She had to be fast as the second she got the book out of the flames and onto the ground the tongs started to melt from the heat of the flames.

The book was still steaming with heat as it sat on the ground, causing her to take another trip back to the main room to grab two fire pokers to use almost like chopsticks to carry it back to Naruto. It was a bit difficult with the closed hallways but she figured that throwing it wouldn't hurt the book if it was able to survive flames.

"Back already and you found a book? Why are you carrying it like that?" Naruto asked as she set the steaming hot book on the rock table.

"Because it was in this bowl of white flames like the ones you shot out and I thought it might be interesting for you but be careful its hot?" she said, ending with confusion as Naruto opened the book like it was nothing despite it still being steaming hot.

"It's fine since fire can't really hurt me. Don't ask me why as I don't have time nor the want to explain" he said waving off the question on her mind while he flipped through the pages until a slip of paper drifted out from between some pages.

Naruto didn't even let it touch the ground before he read it over, a smile growing bigger on his face before he tossed down the book on the table and rushed towards the shrine.

"Why so happy? What was that paper?" she asked as he turned back at her, waving the odd slip in the air, with a large smile.

"This, Ty Lee, is my chain's key. The monk must have hid it in the book back there before they left and caused the cave in. I think they thought I would never be able to find it and no one would enter given the stigma the shrine has had on this island" he said as she watched him stick the paper on the front of the shrine.

She watched as the chain connected to the shrine started to break apart link by link, crumbling into pieces. They continued to break apart before the manacle on his wrist opened up and fell to the ground revealing a slightly less tan colored wrist compared to the rest of his skin. His wrist even had some cuts on it from being stuck in a small manacle.

"Finally! I got that freaking thing off me! Finally I can leave this crappy place after all these years!" he said excitedly before Ty Lee hugged him, and in the heat of the moment, he hugged her back before frowning and moving her away.

"Did you find a way out for you, or well, us now?" he asked as he started walking out of the room with her following behind him with a slight pout before she shook her head.

"No since everything is blocked. I think the only way out is if I wait for my friends to get me out or you help me get out the way I came in" she said as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I should be able to find or at least make a way out" he said while turning towards the entrance as she squealed and bounced alongside him with a happy smile.

"I'm so happy I was able to help you! Did that manacle hurt to have on for so long?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I learned to ignore it after a while" he said before he rubbed his chin in thought while looking over the caved in entrance.

"Do you think you'll be able to get us out?" Ty Lee asked as he nodded with slight frown.

"Yeah but stand back a good bit because I think I'm going to melt the rocks in front of me" he said before white flames flickered on his upper arms.

 **-Other side of the wall** -

"So Ty Lee honestly crawled in there, trying to save some trapped guy only to trap herself inside once on the other side?" Azula asked as she crossed her arms, watching her soldiers try and take apart the caved in wall while Mai stood by her side with a bored look.

"Yeah I tried to stop her but you know how she is with stuff like that" Mai said before the troops started to move back, both her and Azula widening their eyes as the rocks in front of heated up to the point they turned to lava. This continued until set of arms burst through and a man walked through, uncaring for the lava that rolled off him like beads of water.

"Now hand me my bucket and I'll douse the lava so you can walk through Ty Lee" a man said before stopping, once noticing them, and merely waved. "Ty Lee I think your friends are here. You know what I'll just carry you out, the lava is off me and I should have cooled off" he said before walking back through the cooled down 'tunnel' he left behind.

"D-Did you see what I just saw?" Mai asked, a bit surprised by not only someone melting rock but also being unaffected by lava dripping on them.

"I did, how about we go and meet this interesting man" Azula said as her tone paired with the way she licked her lips made Mai shiver.

As the man walked back through the tunnel Ty Lee smiled and waved at them as she was carried through in the arms of the mystery man. "Hi Mai! Hi Azula! Sorry if I made you worry but Naruto here helped me out!" she said before the man, now identified as Naruto set her down.

"Well there, reunited with your friends all. It's nice meeting you all" he said with a slight unsure frown as Ty Lee hugged him again before Azula cleared her throat.

"Well, thank you for saving our friend. Whatever can we do to repay you?" Azula asked with a smirk as Naruto turned to her with a raised brow.

"I really don't need any thanks for it. I guess since I'm free I could go and maybe find those who left me in there or just travel around since " he said before Azula took a step forward and placed her hand on her chest in what Ty Lee could tell was mock hurt.

"Are you saying you don't want the thanks of the princess of the Fire Nation? I could take that as an insult if I wanted to" she said as Naruto frowned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Look it's not like that, dang I never thought talking with people again would be so difficult. Honestly I don't need anything as I just want to be free and maybe visit around the world as being trapped in their since being a kid things have bound to have changed" he said as Azula nodded and waved it off.

"I suppose I could let this slide if you were to tell me how you melted through all those rocks and seemed to be immune from the lava you created" she said while he frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry but I really don't want to talk about it. Honestly I just want to forget about firebending for a while" he said before a torrent of blue flames collided with him, making Ty Lee gasp in shock and worry until an unscathed Naruto emerged from the flames.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked as Azula's smile grew and she chuckled softly.

"You are immune to fire! I knew I remembered correctly about this temple the second Mai told me about it. You see I heard rumors around the capital temple, back when I was forced to waste time there, that the monks of this temple had experimented on orphans to try and create a soldier on par with the Avatar" Azula said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Is that why I was made like this? To help fight some ridiculous war?" Naruto asked in a steeled tone, clenching his fists as white flames flickered on them.

"Of course. The monks said that they had summoned spirits from the spirit realm and done something no one else has been able to do, seal it inside a living host! You are the host of an utterly destructive spirit but were left behind because the stupid monks valued their life before yours. My father will be pleased when I bring you back to him!" Azula said as Naruto glared furiously at her while Ty Lee widened her eyes as it all made sense to her.

The whiskers, the stomach tattoo, and the immunity to fire as well as the incredible firebending that didn't require poses. That and the red orb in his stomach all made sense now.

"I'm sorry you found out about me Ty Lee, I bet now you wish you hadn't freed me" he said as Ty Lee adamantly shook her head making him chuckle before turning towards Azula. "At least one person doesn't see me as a monster or some tool in a war. Now I figure you won't let me go free right?" he asked while Azula shook her head with a laugh.

"I'd be a fool to let something as powerful as you go free. We can do this peacefully or with force" she said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try. I've been trapped long enough I'm not leaving one set of chains to go into another" he said as he held his hands back, pointing the palms behind him and away from Azula.

Azula rose her brow in confusion, wondering what he was planning with his hands pointed away from her before her eyes widened once he almost disappeared and a burst of flames hit the wall he stood in front of seconds ago.

The princess had no time to react as a powerful kick struck her in the stomach before sending her skidding back across the clearing. It took her a minute to regain her breath from the force of the kick but once she looked up she felt something amazing. The utterly fearsome sight of Naruto walking towards her made her want the man even more as his arms and torso were lit up in white flames that she could feel their heat from there.

"Amazing…those flames are hotter than mine and you have no stance to conjure your flames" Azula said as she shot a wall of flames across the width of the opening in front of the cave entrance for a diversion only for him to burst through it and launch his own flames at her.

Even as she rolled to the left to dodge the flames she could feel the heat and flames flickering at her skin and clothes. "I don't want to hurt you Azula, honestly. I just want to be free to do with my life as I want" he said as he didn't want to hurt the friend of the girl that had actually found a way to save him.

"Your flames are amazing. You are amazing! Forget my father! Join me and I will ensure you are treated like royalty! You can have anything you want!" she said as she smiled up at him. She was willing to do whatever was needed to ensure this man didn't escape her even if it meant minor treason.

"Please Naruto accept Azula's offer!" Ty Lee yelled as he turned to see her and Mai standing by the side, Ty Lee looking worried as Mai looked indifferent. "You can travel with us around the world. I can show you the circus! Just please stop fighting" Ty Lee begged with tears in her eyes as she hated to see her best friend fight against her new friend she had just saved.

Naruto frowned as a part of him didn't trust Azula, something in her eyes just screamed dangerous, but another part didn't want to hurt Ty Lee by saying no. "Will you really take me around the world?" he asked as he looked to both Ty Lee and Azula.

"Yes, I'll give you the world if that's what it takes to have you by my side" Azula said while Ty Lee nodded along.

"We are going on some trip soon! Please just come with us and stop fighting. You won't be chained up or imprisoned. I promise" Ty Lee said before Naruto sighed and extinguished his flames from his arms.

"Fine whatever but I am not some soldier and I don't take orders!" he said as Azula nodded and got up from the ground.

"Whatever you want I will be sure to provide. I am pleasured to have you traveling with us" Azula said, slightly licking her lips as she held her hand out towards him.

"Whatever, just don't make me regret it" he growled out as he shook her hand, already regretting it from the look on Azula's face and eyes. But at least Ty Lee seemed happy and that somewhat made it worth it.

She did save him so he figured the most he could do was travel with her and see the world. She seemed like a nice girl and might make this trip less annoying than he felt it would be

 **-Chapter End-**

As you can see I messed with the order of things a bit, making it so they went to Ember Island sooner as I wanted Naruto to spend more time with Ty Lee and give him some chances to interact with Toph more.

Right now it is the start of season 2 instead of it starting off in season 3 episode 5 like it would have if I kept it at the Ember Island episode.

Naruto's whole set up is that he has an utterly strong spirit sealed away into him by the monks who use to live in the temple. Because of it he is immune to fire absolutely and can conjure white hot flames without any stances. This also counts for lightning later on when he finds out about it.

Naruto went along with Azula as he didn't want to fight and hurt the friend of the girl who had just saved him. He'll be on guard for a while, only really staying around Ty Lee as he trusts her more than he does Azula, who is already showing worrying tendencies towards him and his powers.

Next chapter will be the start of the story as well as some more development between him and Ty Lee. This chapter was entirely introductions to the characters and whatnot.

I have loved the idea of Monster of Ember Island for a while and after re-reading it one day I contacted **XXX-Rated** and asked him to adopt it and after talking we were able to create this new alternate set up while still using the base idea of the original version.

Also the ages will be cranked up slightly to fit the more mature-ish things planned.

Aang 14

Toph 15

Katara, Azula, and Naruto 16

Sokka, and Ty Lee 17

Zuko, and Mai 18

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Adopted from XXX-Rated_

 **Monster of Ember Island**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto, despite everything that happened on the island, couldn't help but smile as the boat they were on drove on through the ocean. For the first time in his life he was free from the damned temple he had been trapped in since as far back as he could remember.

While he would have rather been traveling alone with everything that happened between him and Azula he was just glad he wasn't having to be on the run from the Fire Nation. Plus traveling with Ty Lee wasn't so bad since he did feel that he owed the girl that had went out of her way to save him and as long as Azula didn't try and control him or try anything then it wasn't so bad.

And so far she hadn't tried anything. If anything she was trying to make him feel welcomed on the boat from giving him a room on her ship to ordering the crew of her ship to treat him like Ty Lee and Mai, who were both on high standing due to their friendship with Azula.

All in all she seemed to almost try to make up for attacking him and had done almost a 180 in terms of personality. Though the look in her eyes at times still worried him a bit.

"Enjoying the view?" a bubbly voice asked as he turned and smiled softly towards Ty Lee.

For the most part his time on the ship was spent with Ty Lee. They either spent time playing Pai Sho, doing yoga as being chained up didn't do his muscles any help, or just talking as they relaxed on the deck of the ship under the sun. He occasionally talked to Mai but he quickly found out she was the kind of girl to just silently sulk and occasionally talk to Azula.

He did spend time with Azula but with her position as princess she did have to deal with the tasks that came along with it. More or less he often helped her with her firebending since now that he could move about he often liked summoning his flames to 'stretch' and she was happy to spar against him.

Though he was always careful not to get serious and accidently hurt Azula.

"Yeah it's already much better than what I had to look at inside the temple. It feels really nice to breathe in fresh air and feel a breeze on my skin" he said as since getting on the boat he had been able to change out of the rags he had been stuck in, something else which Azula had helped him with.

He now had a pair of baggy dark red pants with a black cloth belt and a sleeveless black shirt to wear instead of what he had before. The shirt also had a hood for him to pull up to hide his blonde hair as apparently it was a full on rarity throughout all nations. Though even with his new outfit he made sure to keep his wooden sandals as they just felt natural to him.

"So where are we going now?" Naruto asked as Ty Lee smiled and scooted closer to him.

"Omashu! Mai's parents are the governors there and Azula wants to check up on them since Omashu is the newest conquest of the Fire Nation" Ty Lee said as Naruto frowned and rested his elbows on the railing on the side of the boat.

"I still am not fond of this whole war situation and I don't plan to help in it so hopefully nothing requires me to" he said with a sigh as Ty Lee nodded with a frown. She understood, as best as she could, how he must feel about the war since he was put into his situation because the Fire Nation wanted something to combat the Avatar.

"It should be fine as we are just checking up on Omashu" Ty Lee said as she rubbed his back before they both flinched a bit as bolt of lightning fired off to their left and thunder booming behind it.

Naruto let out a sigh as Azula had been practicing her firebending for nearly the whole boat ride. Though, as he and Ty Lee who was following him walked towards Azula, he found himself curious about how she could fire off bolts of lightning.

"Hey Azula," he said instantly getting her attention as she turned to him "what was that a second ago?" he asked as Azula smirked, inwardly proud that her display of lightning generation had attracted his attention.

"That would be the princess' lightning generation" a woman said before she and another identical looking old women appeared at Azula's sides. "It is understandable that you have never seen it as it is a rare skill" the other woman said before Azula frowned and sent a slight glare at them, silently telling them to leave.

"It is the highest form of firebending that few can master. I can show you how if you want since I am quite curious as to how you creating lightning would go since fire doesn't require any stances for you" Azula said as she crossed her arms with a smile and walked closer to him.

"Ooo! Yeah if you can do Azula's cool lightning thing that would be amazing!" Ty Lee said as she bounced excitedly beside him.

"Well, how do you do it?" Naruto asked as he did find himself interested in all of this. If lightning was a branch of fire then he might possibly be able to use it given his control over fire.

"Well Naruto lightning is indeed fire but to generate it at first you need not only peace of mind but to be able to separate the yin and yang, the positive and negative energies around you. You separate them before they collide back together as they are attracted to each other again and when they become whole again it creates lightning" Azula said as she demonstrated the generation of lightning with her bending.

"Lightning is deadly so the few who can generate are told not to control it but to guide it where we want and then release!" she said before she fired another bolt into the air.

"I'm not sure how it would go for you since your fire is so natural" Azula said as she looked him over before smiling.

"How do you make your fire anyways? I mean we know about the spirit thingy but like is it maybe like Azula's bending?" Ty Lee asked as she was also curious about it.

"Well ever since the spirit was forced into me it's been natural to me, like breathing. I just focus my energy to where I want it and my fire appears" he said as he opened his hands and easily summoned two orbs of his white hot flames before dispelling them.

"Well maybe lightning will come just as naturally" Ty Lee said encouragingly while he frowned but shrugged his shoulders and walking to the front of the boat, honestly curious if he could do it.

"Just stay back a bit, first time I summoned my fire it kind of enveloped me entirely so I don't quite know what to expect with lightning" he warned as he looked over his shoulder to see Ty Lee and the two older women take a few steps back while Azula stayed put where she was.

Naruto closed his eyes as he held his hands out in front of him towards the ocean. 'Negative and positive energies. Separate and then let them collide and become whole' he thought as he took several calming breaths, trying to control the flow of energy he could feel buzzing through his arms.

He continued before frowning as lightning arced and gathered on his arms and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach before an explosion rang out.

It all happened too fast for him to see as the next second he groaned and tried to sit up to find himself at the other end of the deck of the ship with smoke rolling off his arms. As he looked around he noticed a worried Ty Lee and Azula rushing towards him.

"Ow that really stung" he groaned out as he saw leftover sparks continue to arc off his arms while his stomach seemed to settle down before Ty Lee and Azula helped him sit up.

"Are you okay Naruto? What happened?" Ty Lee asked worriedly as Azula snapped her fingers.

"You soldier! Get us a healer immediately!" Azula yelled as a nearby soldier quickly nodded before running down below deck.

"Relax, I'm fine" he said calming them down while his arms stopped sparking. "I think my spirit just kind of screwed me over with that attempt, guess it won't let me use lightning. Either that or I have to make peace with it more" he said as he waved off the medic that had rushed over to them in almost breakneck speed.

He did though accept Azula and Ty Lee's hands to help him up before popping the kinks out of his spine from the sudden flight backwards. "Wait you have spoken to the spirit inside of you?" Azula asked before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Kind of, bits and pieces but I think the chain I was bound in kept me from it fully talking to it. Though I can't really do that on this moving boat as I've tried but its disorienting" he said as he had never been on a boat before so he was still getting what Mai had called, while teasing him, his 'sea legs'.

"I guess you can try when we get to Omashu?" Ty Lee said a bit unsure before he nodded and as Azula walked off to talk with the captain of the ship that had come down from the cabin.

"Well that won't be long as we will be docking in the small inlet near Omashu before making our way over to the actual city. Do pack your things as we will be leaving this boat and be traveling across land from here on out" she said as Naruto nodded and headed off to his appointed room, which was oddly across from Azula's.

As he packed he was thankful that he really only had one bag to hold all of his things which consisted of a few other pieces of clothes, the book from the temple that Ty Lee had found, his pai sho board, as well as some other various things that he had decided to hold onto from the temple.

It didn't take him long to pack all of it up inside his duffel bag before he heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he said as the door opened to show Azula smiling at him before she entered and closed the door behind her.

"I just came to tell you we are about to dock and invite you to join me in my palanquin as I figured you'd still be a bit wobbly once off the boat" she said with a smile that made him suspect she had some other reason to invite him to ride along with her.

"Are you sure? I thought those were only suited for one person" he said as she waved it off.

"Nonsense. While there is no actual seat for you there is enough space in front of me for you to sit. Plus it'll help mend things between us" she said as she put her hand on her chest and took a step closer to him. "I know things didn't begin too well for us and I am sorry for how I acted. I do hope you'll consider me a friend like you have Ty Lee" she said as she put her other hand on his chest, making him take a step back on instinct only to back into the frame of his bed.

"I guess it was kind of an odd situation with me melting through rocks and having the lava roll off me harmlessly. We can start over if you want as long as you keep in mind what I said earlier" he said referencing how he told her he wasn't going to be a soldier of hers and he wasn't going to be ordered around.

"Of course, I'm glad we are finally past it. I will leave you to your packing while we wait for you up on the deck" Azula said as she smiled and took a step back before turning on her heel and continuing out of his room.

He frowned a bit as something about her smile felt off but before he could think more about it Ty Lee sneaked out from behind his door frame with wide eyes. "Ty Lee? Are you okay?" he asked as the bubbly girl nodded before shaking off her apparent shock.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop since I was just picking up something I almost forgot on the boat, but I'm just surprised to hear Azula apologize to someone" Ty Lee said as he rose an eyebrow and slung his back over his shoulder.

"Really? Guess that shows she was serious about it?" he said, still being a bit unsure before Ty Lee nodded adamantly.

"Yeah! I mean I've known her since we were kids but she has never apologized to anyone. I'm really glad you two are getting along" Ty Lee said with a smile before she quickly hugged his arm, making Naruto blush as he felt her breasts press into his arm.

He might have been excluded from the world for a good chunk of years but before everything the monks were wise enough to give him 'the talk' which was making his current situation somewhat awkward for him.

"W-We should hurry. Don't want to keep Azula waiting" he said as he nervously but gently pulled his arm out of Ty Lee's grasp before hurry up to the deck with a somewhat confused Ty Lee following behind him.

"About time you two got up here. Come on I want to get this over with as soon as possible as I really find this place dreadful" Mai said as Naruto nodded while two guards bowed to him and motioned towards the palanquin where Azula was waiting with a calm smile.

He was a bit off put by the bows as he went up the steps alongside the palanquin. "Sorry I just had to make sure I got everything" he said as he nervously sat down in front of Azula's raised seat, a bit unsure where to face before deciding to face ahead of them.

"Oh don't worry the ship is going to drop everything left behind off in our hidden base near the city of Gao Ling where the main mode of transportation for us will be waiting. Once we leave Omashu we will make our way on some mongoose lizards I had readied for us ahead of time" Azula said as Naruto chuckled a bit.

"You really thought ahead for everything haven't you" he said before looking back at Azula who was smiling at him.

"Of course as I want to finish my mission of tracking down my brother and uncle as soon as possible so I can hold true to my word of showing you the world" Azula said as the palanquin was lifted up with Ty Lee and Mai following at their sides.

As the city of Omashu came into view he couldn't help but frown a bit at the sight of the metal clad city before shaking it off as the palanquin continued towards it and across the bridge that stretched out to connect to the cliff side city.

"Wow the Fire Nation really did a number on here" he said as he noticed plumes of smoke from the factories as well as all the metal riveted around them.

"Well this is just an early version of how we plan to help the city. The metal ensures that the earth benders won't be able to weaken the integrity of the city" Azula said as Naruto couldn't help but feel there was something off with the idea.

Although he didn't get time to ask her more as the governor of the city and his wife greeted them the second they entered the city. "Princess Azula, it is an honor to have you visiting" a man, who Naruto figured to be the governor said before Azula stood up and tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to follow.

"Yes I do hope you set things up for our stay" Azula said as she and Naruto stepped off her palanquin.

"Yes of course. Your rooms were set up and your bodyguard's room is next to yours like requested" he said as Naruto frowned before realizing Azula lied to keep him hidden as it would be odd to invite a random man along.

"I also got your report of what happened yesterday and we will speak of it after we leave our things in the rooms" Azula said as the man nodded and lowered his head as they walked up the steps towards the mansion.

"What exactly happened?" Naruto asked as Mai sighed.

"My father apparently let all the earth nations citizens living here leave under the thoughts of an imaginary disease called 'penta-pox' and my brother was taken by the resistance as well" Mai droned with a tired sigh.

"Plus he has offered up a trade for him but we'll take care of it. For now let's put our things away" Azula said before looking over her shoulder. "Oh and I hope you don't mind about the bodyguard title" she said as he waved it off.

"I figured it's to keep me hidden so I'm fine with it" he said as they entered the mansion and were led by a maid towards their rooms. "Though I am curious why my room is right next to yours again" he said before Azula chuckled.

"To put on the airs of you being my actual bodyguard. Normally bodyguards stay in the room of the person they are guarding and don't sleep but I figured that would be a bit much" she said with smile that made him think for a second that she meant it would only be a bit much for him before she motioned to his room.

"Well why don't you drop off your stuff and then we can go to the meeting with Mai's father" Azula said as she leaned against the wall, showing she was willing to wait outside for him before he went in.

He didn't want to keep her waiting so he quickly threw his bag on the bed before leaving and following her to room where the others were waiting. Azula motioned him to follow her before he got the idea and stood beside her as she sat down in the large seat in the front of the room with Mai, Ty Lee, and Mai's parent's sitting on the floor.

He was a bit off put by having to stand up here but then again he doubted this would last long enough to be a bother.

"I hope the rooms are to your liking Princess Azula as you have arrived in Omashu at a difficult time. At noon we are making a trade with the Resistance to get Tom-Tom back at the building site of your father's statue" the governor said as Azula frowned and crossed her legs.

"Yes, it is sad to hear about your son but what did you expect by letting all the citizens leave?" she asked as she stood up, showing that he was right in guessing this wouldn't be long. "My father trusted you with this city and you are making a mess of things" she added as the man bowed down to her.

"Forgive me princess" he said as Azula walked forward and motioned for Ty Lee and Mai to stand up as Naruto followed her.

"You stay here, Mai will handle the hostage trade so you can't mess anything up. And there is no Omashu, I am renaming it in honor of my father, the city of New Ozai" Azula said before they all left the room.

"Do you want me to come along or something?" Naruto asked, a bit unsure of his role in all of this before Azula nodded.

"If you are okay with it as having you along would ensure Mai's brother's safety since if you don't want to fight you can at least ensure he gets away to safety" Azula said as Naruto nodded along, agreeing with her plan.

"That works but who exactly are we trading for her brother? Do we have a resistance member or something?" he asked as it did only make sense since it was a trade.

"They want the former King of Omashu King Bumi who surrendered the moment the Fire Nation arrived at Omashu's border" Mai said as her father had already filled her in on everything while Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait he just surrendered? Like before any fighting even began?" he asked as Azula nodded while they started their way up towards the meeting point.

"Yeah he gave up the second our forces arrived, the man gave up his whole city without even fighting. He's supposed to be a very powerful earth bender" Azula said before she narrowed her eyes and let Mai lead ahead.

Naruto was a bit confused until he followed Azula's eyes and saw three kids already waiting for them across on the other side of the wooden platform with a small baby in the arms of the tan skinned boy of the group.

They walked a bit more before stopping and a metal cage was lowered down by the construction crane nearby to reveal an old man smiling at them.

"Hi everybody!" the old man who he figured to be Bumi said with a smile as the crane lowered him down as far as it could go.

"You brought my brother?" Mai asked as the boy in orange and yellow in the center of the three across from them nodded.

"He's here. We're ready to trade" the boy said before Azula took a slight step forward and looked over at Mai.

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me, do you mind?" Azula asked, making Naruto wonder what she had planned with Mai's brother on the line.

"Of course not Princess Azula" Mai said as she seemingly trusted her friend before stepping back.

"Your father is having us trade a two year old for a king, a powerful earth bending king?" she asked as Bumi nodded. "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade does it?" she added before Mai nodded.

"You're right" Mai said as she walked forward and raised her hand up. "The deal's off" she said before snapping her fingers, causing Bumi to be lifted up by the crane.

"See you all later" Bumi said with a chuckle before the orange clad boy frowned and ran towards them, leaving behind a sizeable dust trail behind him.

Azula though was quick to react as she ran towards the boy and fired a blast of her blue fire at him only for the boy to leap over it, jump off the scaffolding around the statue and open up a glider of sorts to fly up in an attempt to catch Bumi. "The Avatar, my lucky day" Azula said as she quickly chased after the orange clad boy as he flew upwards.

"Come on Ty Lee, we're getting my brother back" Mai said as she looked towards Naruto only for him to sigh and pull down his hood so he could see better.

"Fine but it is only to help get your brother back. I'm not actually going to hurt or actually fight them" he said as Mai seemingly accepted it and ran forward.

"We have to get the baby out of here" the tan skinned girl said as the boy started blowing a whistle in his hand.

"Way ahead of you" the boy said as Naruto held his hands at his sides, his palms facing behind him before summoning a blast of fire to close the distance between him and the boy.

"Sorry to do this but I'll be taking him back" Naruto said as he surprised the boy before tripping the boy with a kick to his shins, only strong enough to trip him. Though before the boy could fully fall to the ground he grabbed Tom-Tom by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the tanned boy before sending a jet of fire from his foot to send him flying back. He continued to fly back to avoid a whips of water the tan skinned girl started to water bend at him which allowed the tan boy to escape down the ladder nearby.

"Whoa, easy there I don't want to fight! I just wanted to get the kid back" Naruto said before launching several defensive blasts of fire in an attempt to block the water the girl kept trying to hit him with.

He though was making sure not to go too overboard with his flames, using just enough to defend against the water. It seemed though he didn't have to defend for long as Ty Lee had seemingly gone under and around to behind the girl and proceeded to jab her fingers into various spots on the girl that seemed to render her water bending useless.

As he came to a skidding stop behind Mai and Ty Lee he frowned as he saw the apparent Avatar and Azula go riding down the slopes that ran through Omashu, the Avatar on the cage of Bumi and Azula on a stone crate.

"I have Tom-Tom, we can leave now!" he said as Mai frowned and drew a knife that split to a three pronged form with the press of a button.

"Let's see you try and fight us and stop us without your bending!" Mai yelled before she yelped in pain as a boomerang knocked the knife out of her hand.

"I seem to manage!" the tanned boy yelled as he flew a large bison down onto the wood platform before the beast slammed its tail back, intent of blowing them away.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he held Tom-Tom in one arm and turned so his back was facing the bison before he kicked forward his foot in an attempt to counteract the force of the gust trying to send him flying off the platform. Hoping this would work, he quickly grabbed and latched his hand onto Ty Lee's wrist before slinging her over his leg towards Mai.

Thankfully his friend got the idea and grabbed Mai's ankle just before she got too far away and held on as he continued to shoot flames from his foot to keep them all from flying.

As the gust ended he groaned and fell backwards, letting go of Ty Lee and making sure Tom-Tom was secure. He didn't even care that the bison was flying away as he was more tired of having to save them so awkwardly with one foot.

"I am never doing that again! Are you two okay? I didn't burn any of you did I?" he asked as he lifted his head up to check on them. He chuckled as he saw Mai sprawled on her back as Ty Lee was planted stomach down on the ground, her butt somewhat sticking up in the air, causing him to quickly look away with a blush.

"Yeah, perfect" Mai groaned out with a sigh as Ty Lee chuckled and sat up.

"That was amazing!" Ty Lee said as she turned around to face him with a smile. "You saved us all from flying off here and you even kept Tom-Tom safe!" Ty Lee said before gasping and looking towards the slope Azula had rode down on.

"Azula! Is she okay?" Ty Lee asked as she tried to peer down it but couldn't see anything besides the white blur of what she figured to be the sky bison. "You can catch up to her if you jet down the slope can't you?" Ty Lee asked as he sighed and handed Tom-Tom to Mai.

"Can't she handle herself? I really don't want to fight" he said as Ty Lee frowned.

"Well you don't have to fight but she might need help getting back up here or something. Can you maybe help her with that?" Ty Lee asked, pulling out a powerful pout that made him flinch before he conceded to it with a groan and a nod.

"Fine but I am only going to help her get back up here, nothing else" he said before he slammed his foot down on an extended board, breaking it off to use it as his 'ride' down the slope. "I'll meet you back at the house" he said as he leapt onto the slope, planting his feet on the board before using his free hand to create a jet of fire to propel himself down the slope.

He had to use some of his flames to clear debris off the slope before he came to a skidding stop as he finally could see Azula as she tried to walk up the slope. He figured she was unable to leap down as the height they were at would end with her getting injured.

"Need a ride?" he asked as he quickly picked up the board and came to a skidding stop a few feet in front of her. "Ty Lee figured you'd need a ride back up so she sent me and its better than waiting for you to walk up or until you found a roof you could safely drop down onto" he added while Azula smiled up at him.

"Thank you Naruto, this is very sweet of you" Azula said with a smirk as she continued walking up towards him before he helped her up the incline and set the board back down.

"You get in the front so I can use my fire to send us up without worrying about burning you" he said as he kept his foot planted on the board to keep it stable for her. He though missed the smile on Azula's face as she stepped onto the board.

"You should hold on to me so I don't fall over or anything" Azula said as he readied his hand behind him before he suddenly and darkly blushed as Azula grabbed his free arm and wrapped it around her waist.

What made it really hard for him was how Azula scooted back until her back was up against his chest with a smile aimed up at him. She went even further to show that she wasn't affected by the closeness as she shift her rear against him which almost made him fall, his arm around Azula keeping him from actually falling.

"Well? Are we going to get going?" Azula asked as if her butt pressed against him was absolutely normal.

He could only cough into his hand awkwardly as he nodded and moved his remaining foot onto the board, only allowing it to slide back for a second before he used his flames to propel them up the slope. The second they started to pick up speed he found himself cursing having Azula upfront even more as with the angle of the slope and everything he found her pressed up against him even more.

Even speed wasn't helping things as it only made her push back against him more. Thankfully it did help him get back up to the scaffolding quicker, allowing him to help Azula off the slope and away from being pressed against him.

"Your fire continues to amaze me. So strong and yet its use has yet to tire you out" Azula said as she walked towards him with a smile as he backed away a bit, still a bit out of it from having her pressed up against him.

"W-Well we shouldn't keep the others waiting, we better go back to the governor's house" he said hurriedly as he quickly walked past her, missing the smile she had on her face before she started to follow him back.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay I know what you all must be thinking "Wait, this isn't Heavenly Rabbit, the story that starts the first week always" and your right it isn't as with how I am stuck in Phoenix for the week and outside of my normal writing environment of my room I decided the only way I can make this week work, and not make you all wait another week, is by doing things out of order a bit.

I will still be posting 8 stories, 4 one week in the same Sunday – Tuesday – Thursday – Saturday slots, week break, then another 4 with same slots with a 2 week break after BUT they will be random stories filling the slots for this week and the '2nd Week'.

Only thing solid this week is my Bleach story this week (promised pain17ification) and the only thing solid on my "2nd Week" is the new story I plan to post which I am happy to announce is the Reading Of story for my Demi-Deity story.

The Reading Of story will allow me to get encouraged and think up stuff for the sequel of Demi-Deity.

Also Thursday's story might be heavily delayed or something as that is when I drive back to my home (5-6 hour drive)

This chapter was showing how it went after Naruto was freed as well as how Omashu went with him around. I'd say they spent three days on the boat as from Ember Island to Omashu is pretty long distance with the heavily detailed Avatar map I'm using.

Azula wants to make things up with him as having him as an ally, even one that won't fight for her is too good to pass up, plus as seen by the flirting and rubbing up against him she is very interested in him.

Ty Lee has also shown interest in him by trying to get closer to him. She'll get more time and scenes with him in the future as I just felt after Azula tried to attack him and all she'd try most to make up for it.

Net chapter will introduce Toph a little bit before she joins Aang's group and Azula will go around the swamp to head to Gaoling first

 **Ages** :

Aang 14

Toph 15

Katara, Azula, and Naruto 16

Sokka, and Ty Lee 17

Zuko, and Mai 18

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Adopted from XXX-Rated_

 **Monster of Ember Island**

 **Chapter 3**

Their time in Omashu, like Azula had said when they first arrived, wasn't going to last that long. After Tom-Tom was safe back at his home, and both he and Azula had made it back, Azula decided they were only sticking around Omashu for an extra day to get things set up since due to the Avatar showing up some things had to be changed slightly.

He didn't mind staying an extra day though as, while Azula was kept busy contacting various people via messenger hawk, it allowed him to meditate peacefully in the garden courtyard of Mai's parent's house.

"Ty Lee if you want to join me just ask as trying to do this with someone staring out behind the bushes is a bit difficult" he said, opening one eye to see his bubbly friend raise up from behind the bush with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Sorry I just wasn't sure if being too close would throw off your concentration" Ty Lee said as she rubbed the back of her neck before he chuckled and motioned for her to come over.

"It's okay, you can sit with me. In fact I'd feel safer with someone nearby" Naruto said as Ty Lee smiled and quickly moved over, sitting down on the patch of grass across from him.

"What are you doing that you want to feel safer about?" Ty Lee asked since from what she had seen of Naruto so far he wasn't one to really worry much.

"Well…I'm going to try and talk with my spirit. I mainly want to feel safe due to their anger and how it might be nice to be around someone that might be able to snap me out of my trance if anything looks weird" Naruto said before Ty Lee nodded, understanding her role and happy that he seemed to trust her enough to ask her to do so.

"I'll do my best to watch over you, I hope things go well with your spirit" Ty Lee said as she watched Naruto close his eyes and take several deep and slow breaths while moving his hands onto his lap.

"I hope so too" Naruto said as he felt his consciousness slip back into his mind, where he could feel his spirit waiting for him.

 **-Mindscape-**

His mindscape thankfully looked the same as ever. It was a simple scene of a massive forest clearing with an insanely large tree that stretched up past the clouds of the golden sky with a circle of rope around it that was tied to various large rock spikes that acted as the posts for the 'rope fence'.

It was easy to see, even from how far back in the clearing he was, that creature was waiting for him under the tree as it laid there resting. " **It's about time you came to visit again, especially after finally getting free** " the spirit said, its deep voice making it easy to hear as Naruto walked up to the rope fence.

"Well I had to readjust to being free and it was hard to get here while on a boat. And talking about my time on the boat why did you make the lightning explode on me?" Naruto asked as the creature growled and stood up from where it laid, revealing its form.

The spirit, which demanded to be called Kyuubi as he apparently hadn't earned his real name, was a massive creature called a fox with dark orange fur and nine large tails billowing behind it. Its upper body was structured like that of a human with it even having opposable thumbs on its front limbs. Naruto was use to its glare as its red eye, which was larger than he was tall, looked at him.

" **I refuse to let you learn a technique from that woman! She is the daughter of the man that is behind the order that bound us together! I should restrict you from using my fire as you are travelling with her!** " the Kyuubi roared as Naruto glared back up at it.

"Hey! It was either travel with or be hunted by! Also she, so far, has made up for attacking me in the beginning! Because of her our freedom isn't known to anyone!" Naruto yelled back since as much as the creature could easily kill him he knew he couldn't because if Naruto died, then so did it.

"Look I know you don't like the Fire Nation or the Fire Lord and neither do I but Azula isn't acting as either. She has kept me safe from the eyes of them. I'm not saying for you to instantly trust her as I too am a bit on the fence still but at least trust her enough to let her teach me something that might save me" Naruto finished, all while he had been staring Kyuubi in its eye.

The silence after was a bit tense as Naruto half expected Kyuubi to eject him from the mindscape with a roar, something that had happened before, only for him to grunt and stand up.

" **Fine whatever. But!** " Kyuubi said as it waved its hand dismissively before pointing its clawed finger at him with a glare. " **I will be watching closely as I don't trust that woman at all** " the Kyuubi said as Naruto figured that was better than nothing when it came to the fox.

Hell it still didn't trust Naruto all the way, only enough to let it wield its fire and occasionally use a 'form' he wasn't too fond of due to how it let his emotions run haywire and gave him the feeling he wasn't the one in full control.

" **Now get out of here. That princess and bubbly girl are waiting for you out there** " Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded.

"I guess we'll talk more later?" Naruto said before the Kyuubi waved him off.

" **If I need to say anything I'll do it through our seal as bringing you in here is annoying** " the Kyuubi said before the world started to dissolve around him, kicking him back out into the real world.

 **-Real World-**

He groaned as he opened his eyes, the transition between mindscape and the real world still as disorienting as ever before he noticed a still smiling Ty Lee sitting beside him with a curious Azula next to her.

"So how were things with your spirit?" Azula asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Better than usual, a lot less yelling than normal. I hope I didn't twitch weirdly or anything while in there" he said, directing the second part towards Ty Lee who waved it off.

"Nothing like that, though your whiskers got darker a bit. Azula came over halfway through to tell us we are ready to go" Ty Lee said as Azula nodded with a smirk.

"Our mongoose lizards are ready to depart for Gaoling where we will head straight to our base to pick up our real ride for travel" Azula said as she stood up, him and Ty Lee following suit while he popped his sore joints.

"Also when we arrive you might have to wait things out in Gaoling if you wish to stay hidden" Azula warned as he nodded with a smile.

"Thanks that warning helps. If anything I'll look around the town and if things take too long I can probably book a room at an inn or something…though I'd need money" he said as living trapped in a temple for so long made him forget that money was needed in the world.

"Don't worry I will make sure you have everything needed when we reach Gaoling. I already had your things packed, with discretion of course, so we are ready to go now if that is okay with you" Azula said with a smile as he nodded.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to seeing an actual Earth Kingdom town" Naruto said as Omashu was not really part of the Earth Kingdom anymore.

It didn't take long for them to reach their rides at the front of Mai's parent's house to see Mai already waiting for them, looking bored as always as she leaned against one of the mongoose lizards.

"About time you all show up. I want to get out this bore of a town as soon as possible" Mai groaned out as she crossed her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry I had to do some things and Ty Lee had to help me" Naruto said as he sent a thankful smile over to Ty Lee who smiled back, a light blush before Mai groaned louder.

"Enough flirting, lets go already" Mai said impatiently as she leapt up on her lizard while Naruto slightly glared at her and Ty Lee's blush went atomic.

"She's right we do need to go" Azula said as she coughed into her hand to get the other's attention and hopefully move things away from the 'flirting' topic. "The base in Gaoling is expecting us so it is best we hurry, especially since because due to how we are using mongoose lizards we will have to take a longer path around the nearby swamp" Azula said as it was easier to go around rather than go into unfamiliar territory.

"Got it, and if it takes longer than we thought and we do have to camp I guess I'll make myself into a fire" Naruto joked with a chuckle as he hopped onto his lizard and the others followed suit before they all whipped the reigns to get their lizards to take off.

The lizards though were faster than he had expected, having never rode one before, and they were easily able to reach Gaoling by the time the sun had just reached the halfway point through its journey across the sky. The Fire Nation secret base was apparently situated in the largest mountain that was also furthest from Gaoling.

"The base is through that cavern and this is where we part for now" Azula said as they all got off their lizards. "I prepared ahead for you to have what you would need to go down to the city. When it is time though for us to leave Ty Lee will come down and find you as she draws the least attention" Azula added as a soldier exited the cavern, seemingly having been waiting for them, with a small bag of money.

Naruto though was more captivated by the sight they had at the near top of the mountain and the city below. "I promised you amazing sights," Azula said as she moved next to him, smiling over at him as she motioned to the scene in front of them "think of this as the first of many that I will show you on our trip and this is even while we are still busy" she said before he nodded and accepted the bag of money from the soldier,

"That should be enough for an inn, food, and anything else you may want or need. I recommend an inn at the upper district as it will be easier for Ty Lee to find you there" Azula said as Naruto nodded and picked up his bag from the mongoose lizard's saddle.

"I guess I'll see you all when you all are done here" he said as Mai had already started to walk into the cavern. Ty Lee though surprised him a bit with a hug, making him blush a bit as he cursed his inexperience with women, though he did at least hug her back.

"Have fun sightseeing. Ooo and get me a souvenir please" Ty Lee said as she pulled away with a happy smile that made him chuckle and nod.

"Sure I'll get one for you all. See you guys later and don't worry about rushing or anything for me Azula as I can wait rather than things going wrong because you want to get out of here" Naruto said as Azula smiled and nodded.

"And you enjoy Gaoling" Azula said as she walked into the cavern with Ty Lee, allowing Naruto to make his way down the path towards the city.

Once at the city Naruto was excited as he saw people walking around as this was his first real town since Ember Island. He was a bit worried about his choice of outfits since it was red and black but people didn't seem to care or notice, especially once they looked in his eyes – probably to see if they were the usual fire nation amber.

Though it did make him realize that a change of outfit, at least the color of it, was needed. Thankfully though finding an 'Earth Kingdom' version of his outfit was easy considering it was just a pair of pants and a hooded vest.

After finding and changing into his green hooded vest and light brown pants he then found a nearby inn where Azula had mentioned. He was easily able to rent a nice sized room, having more than enough as apparently Azula had filled the bag with solely gold pieces

Once the room was taken care of and his bag dropped off he then could focus on getting other things he wanted or needed. Time ended up going faster than he thought as the sun had started to set by the time he even noticed.

"Hey you, you like earth bending?" a voice asked as Naruto turned to see who it was only to see a man hiding in the alley and wearing a dark cloak. "How about a ticket to the Earth Rumble? It's an event full of the greatest earth benders all fighting for the title of greatest. A ticket is only 1 gold piece" the man said as he held out his hand with a large ticket in between his fingers.

Naruto smirked as he handed the man a gold piece and took the ticket from his hand. "Pleasure doing business, the directions are on the back" the man said before he dropped down into an earth bent exit that closed up after him.

He knew he should have ignored the man and went back to his rooms with the purchases that he had made, which consisted of a new larger dark green duffel bag that held gifts for his three traveling partners as well as other little things he saw that he figured might be useful, but he was curious.

This was the first time he could watch some earth benders, a luxury he never had before on Ember Island. Plus Azula did say it might take a day or two before Ty Lee came to find him. Plus he was a tourist so he couldn't not visit the local attractions.

The entrance to the arena wasn't too difficult to find as the map was rather descript and the two earth benders acting as guards to the entrance helped him in finding it. The arena itself was rather large with several rows of earthen seats descending downwards from the actual arena which was a raised rectangular plateau in the center of the massive room.

He chose one of the front row seats, which were all empty, just as the event began with the host crashing down into the center of the arena and sending boulders flying out from the ground as 'fireworks' of sorts.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble! I am your host Xin Fu! The rules of these matches are simple! Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win!" Xin Fu yelled before he leapt back up to the podium with the help of earth bending just as the match started.

The matches, while clearly having the winner decided before hand, were fun to watch as the earth bending was at least decently serious. One by one he watched as earth benders fought against one another with powerful moves that shook the room and tore up the arena.

All in all he was definitely enjoying the show that was for sure worth the money.

"Now for our final match! The moment you have all been waiting for! Our main fighter of the day, the Hippo, versus our champion! The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu yelled as the spotlight moved from him to the 'Blind Bandit' who turned out to be a girl.

The girl was easily around his age or so and a bit shorter than him. She had black hair with bangs falling over her eyes with a green hair band that he figured was used to tuck her hair into the neat style she wore.

Her baggy outfit of a tan vest and green long sleeve shirt and pants did well to cover her figure so it was hard to see much, most likely having a low C cup from what he could discern. And going along with her being an earth bender she wore no shoes.

The main thing that caught his attention were her eyes. Her title as 'Blind Bandit' was definitely true as the murky and cloudy white eyes proved it.

Her match, as the bell rang, was fast but incredibly interesting as she didn't attack first. She waited, unmoving and only taunting the Hippo, before the man attacked and even when she did attack she completely avoided his attack and struck the next second when he was vulnerable, sending him flying from the ring.

Naruto was amazed as her precision and power were astonishing for someone her age and size. He didn't doubt someone blind could fight but something told him almost that her blindness was something that made her stronger.

"As we like to make things more interesting every match I will offer up this sack of gold pieces to anyone, bender or not, who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu yelled as Naruto's hand immediately went up.

"I'll face her if you'll hold my bag!" Naruto yelled as he stood up to let Xin Fu see him.

"Well, come on into the ring then" Xin Fu said as he earth bend a bridge from the stands to the ring that allowed Naruto to walk across. "Brave young man! Before the match begins are you a bender or not?" Xin Fu asked as he accepted Naruto's bag that he quickly handed to one of the assistants that had taken the belt and cape from the Blind Bandit.

"I'm a non-bender but I'm pretty agile and fast" Naruto said as Xin Fu looked at him like he was an idiot but he was fine since he had to pose as a non-bender rather than out himself as a fire bender.

"Are you sure you wish to face off against her?" Xin Fu asked in a whisper as Naruto nodded with a flat look making the host shrug his shoulders and earth bend himself back up to the podium.

"Oh a non-bender wanting fight? You must be into getting beaten or be really greedy" the bandit said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"Money doesn't really matter to me? Mainly I wanted to see what you've got. I mean a blind earth bender is amazing, like a badger mole, and from what I watched you are definitely a powerful earth bender" Naruto said as the bandit frowned in confusion.

"Let the match begin!" Xin Fu yelled, stopping the bandit from saying what she was about to say and she went into her earth bending stance.

Naruto smirked, a bit excited as he waited for her to move and saw the impatient look on her face. "What you too scared?" she taunted as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope, just waiting for you to make the first move. I mean you are the bender between the two of us" he said as she blushed a bit, probably from forgetting he was a 'non-bender'.

A second later though she made up for it by sending a pillar of earth up from directly under him in an attempt to send him flying. He though reacted fast as he reached down and grabbed the top of the pillar to keep himself from fully flying off. Though due to the force of the pillar's ascent his legs came off the pillar and he found himself doing a handstand that he quickly pushed off of and went into the sky on his own accord.

As he flew towards over her he stealthily used his firebending to thin the air around him and allow him to right himself so he could land on his feet. The Bandit though was quick to react the second his feet touched the ground as she turned towards him with a smirk.

"My, aren't we quick to react. You're the first non-bender not to be sent out of the ring after my first move. Congrats on that but you won't survive in the ring much longer" the Bandit said as she earth bent three columns: one in front of him and two from each of his sides.

He quickly fell to his knees to avoid being pinned before reaching up, grabbing one of the columns, and pulled himself on top of it just in time to avoid another column that had come from behind in an attempt to send him flying again.

Quickly he realized he couldn't sit still with her as he leapt off the column he sat on and flew towards her. He wasn't planning on winning but he could at least get some exercise out of it.

"You really are better than I thought. I mean I already knew you were great but honestly this is insane even for me" Naruto said as he quickly landed in front of her and launched a palm strike into her stomach, making her skid back a bit before she stabilized herself with her foot.

"Wow, I have got to say, for a non-bender you are very impressive yourself. I expected you to be gone the first second but dang you are really interesting" she said with a smirk and a light blush on her cheeks that he missed due to her hair. "I mean I'm still going to send you flying but you'll have my respect" the Bandit said as Naruto smirked.

"Hey if I am to fly away can I at least have the name of the girl who did it? Seems fair doesn't it?" he asked as he kept light on his toes, weaving around and under the rapid fire earth that was sent flying at him in the form of boulders, slabs, and columns.

"How about this: you last another two minutes I'll give you my name and if by the time that two minutes is up you land at least five hits on me I'll give you something special" the Bandit said as she smirked playfully and pursed her lips like a kiss which only made Naruto blush as he got spun around due to getting his arm hit by a column that he failed to dodge by getting flustered.

'Damn, she really is toying with but I'll be damned if I lose' he thought with a smirk as this was getting his blood pumping. "Fine and after I last the two minutes I'll ring out" Naruto said as he scaled up a nearby bolder she had launched, thankful that his sandals hadn't fallen off as he threw them far to her sides, making her flinch and look in their directions only for him to land in front of her.

"One" he said as threw a kick at her shins, connecting and sending her falling down only for her to grab the earth and send a pillar up from under him and another pillar to stand herself up.

Due to the panic of the pillar all it did was send him flying upward instead of towards the outside of the ring. As he fell he quickly landed back on the pillar and leapt off it and over her again towards another one of the numerous pillars that littered the arena.

As his feet connected with the pillar he knew he had to be fast as he used it as a spring board to launch at her again only to land on his hand in front of her. "Two and three" he said as he spun on his hands, putting his leg into splits and hitting her like a revolving door with both feet before she fell and bounced to the side.

"I can't believe this! The Blind Bandit is on the ropes! Every hit she launches the may connect but he just won't let himself get out of the ring!" Xin Fu commentated as the Bandit growled and slammed her hands down on the ground, twisting them as the ground under his hands quickly became like sand, ready to swallow him up before he cartwheeled backwards just before it tried to swallow him.

He had to continue to hop around as the sand followed him around like a tigerdillo on the hunt. 'Guess I'm going to have to be a lot more serious now that she is' he thought as he grabbed one of his tossed away sandals and threw it at her, smiling as she bent an earth wall to block the sandal.

Not only did this show she could somehow see without seeing but it also meant she had to stop the sand, allowing him to quickly run the second the wall went up and use it as a platform to leap over and spring off of towards her.

"Four" he said as he grabbed her shoulder midflight over her and used her to pull himself down, resulting in her being flipped over him and onto her back. "And five which means I win as I think it's been two minutes" he said with a smirk as he flicked her forehead, making her blush and glare at him before she slammed her hand down on the ground.

"Wait for me at the bottom of the stairs" she said with a smirk before she bent a column at him only for him to let this one hit and send him out of the ring, thankful that she hadn't used that much power so he didn't have to worry about breaking anything.

"Ladies and Gentleman! In an exciting turn around the Blind Bandit wins!" Xin Fu yelled as Naruto chuckled from his place on the floor, waving off the medic that the assistant who had his bag had brought along.

As the crowd cheered for the Bandit Naruto waited patiently beside the stairs with his bag on his lap before he looked up to see the Bandit making her way down with a smirk.

"Oh good your still around. I thought I might have made you fly away too hard" she said as he chuckled.

"Naw I'm sturdier than I look. I hope I at least made things interesting for you" he said as she smiled and made her way to the bottom of the stairs where he was waiting for her.

"Oh more than interesting" she said as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, surprising him as her lips locked with his for a simple but passionate kiss on the lips. "That was for landing five hits on me" she said as she let him go, tucking something into the pocket of his vest as his face turned atomic red while he was frozen in place. He found himself only able to move his head to follow her as she walked away, noticing a visible sway to her hips that showed off her rather plump and bubbly rear that he hadn't seen or noticed in the ring or from the stands.

"Oh yeah and my name is Toph Beifong, when we do meet again you better not forget it" she said as she smirked and winked at him before earth bending a door, entering it, and closing it behind her.

'Well…that was something' he thought as his mind was still processing what that something was.

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 **(EDIT:** As of 12/26/2018 I edited Toph a bit, made her not so short and rose her cup size a bit and made her rear a bit different as I'm a big fan of 'Toph Heavy' so I'm setting that up. What can I say? Morganagod's artwork is just too good XD **)**

* * *

Well Kurama was met finally! More will be delved in with him and what him being in Naruto entails and how/why it happened. Plus XXX-Rated has some ideas for Kurama's abilities that I love and I can't wait to show off.

I have some plans for Ty Lee getting closer soon as this chapter was Toph's reveal as he arrived in Gaoling before Aang and the others did. Plus Toph is a girl who likes men who can handle themselves and are strong so having someone who is a 'non-bender' handle her and even get 5 hits (6 total though) on her is amazing to her. The forehead flick basically was Naruto's way of saying 'I could have won with the throw but I didn't' which sent her over the edge and quickly crushing on him.

She'll learn he's a fire bender later (won't change her opinion of him or his skills). I have a lot in mind for Toph so I'm excited.

Don't think I've left out Azula as I showed some moments of her feelings coming through like when she got upset at the 'flirting' with Ty Lee and him n whatnot.

Trust me I am not leaving anyone out but as I always say romance is a process and takes time: Toph is blunt and straight forward so the kiss worked for her style. Ty Lee is somewhat shy and nervous around Naruto so she needs a push a bit before she gets closer and closer with him (a push I have in mind next chapter). And Azula takes time to realize her interest in him is romantic in the sense she wants him in every way, after she realizes all that the yandereness will shine through.

The romance will be very interesting, trust me.

 **Ages** :

Aang 14

Toph 15

Katara, Azula, and Naruto 16

Sokka, and Ty Lee 17

Zuko, and Mai 18

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
